otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Hayden
Early years and the Outback Martin was born in Catalpa, Mars; which happens to be a small town on the edge of the Republic influence and the Outbacker lands. This proximity to the Outback would have a lasting effect on Martin. As a child Martin would split his time between going to the local school and helping his father David’s mechanic shop. He was a fairly happy child, though he always found life in Catalpa to be limiting. Martin’s father did quite a bit of business with the nearby minor Outbacker clan the Finnegan’s. He and his father would take trips out to the Outback to help repair damaged machinery that the Finnegan’s couldn’t fix themselves. It was on one of these trips as a teenager would the Martian meet and started a relation ship with an Outbacker girl named Camilla. Martin soon afterwards started to spend his summers off with the Finnegan’s and Camilla, growing closer to Camilla and Mars in the process. During one of these summers Martin and Camilla, even though still in their teens became engaged. Martin soon became dissatisfied with the simplicity of his like and decided to move to Hesperia. After a failed attempted to convince Camilla to go with him; he left his hometown which he has yet to see again. Hesperia and upwards Martin soon found life in Hesperia to be much the same. He found work as a lowly laborer in a Hesperia warehouse. Discontent with this low station in life Martin enrolled for classes at majoring in business administration. At UH Martin met and started dating Helena, a fellow student. It was at his time at the university that Martin’s ambition grew to an all encompassing drive. With his new more intense ambition and degree, he quickly rouse through the ranks and became head manager of the warehouse he use to labor in by the time of the Moebius. He helped with the evacuation of Mars by loading transports with his work teams. This new ambition would also eventually wreck is relationship with Helena who wanted marriage and children, which he was unwilling to sacrifice for. soon left and Martin which set off a bout of self destructive behavior. In a bit over year he had let himself go and was teetering on the edge of loosing his hard earned job. New Luna Militia Finding nothing really holding him back on Mars Martin decided it was time to see the universe and see what new opportunities awaited him. Soon into his trip he found himself on New Luna in which he quickly fell in love with the planet. After sight seeing around the planet for a few days Martin found himself in a New Luna Militia uniform. He became the Quartermaster on Hancock Station as a Corporal. Recent History Since the outbreak of the Phyrrrian War, Martin’s life has been through a major shake up. He has been promoted to First Sergeant and is now in the Vanguard thanks to the merger that the NLM went through shortly after the destruction of New Luna. Having served in most of the Major battles of the war, Martin’s view of the Arm is assumed to be in flux. Relationships Martin can generally be found at the Black Cat Pool Hall on Hancock Station where in the company of his fellow Marines and service member, he drinks prodigious amounts of beer. Generally a well tolerated man, Martin seems to have developed quite few friendships. One person he seems to spend a lot of time with is one Amelia Ravensdale, who knows? Maybe that ring on her finger is his work. Hobbies and Habits Martin is a devout follower of the Religio Romana. He sees the god Bacchus as his patron god. As a follower of Bacchus, Martin does enjoy spending some of his spare time bartending when he gets the chance. Other activities he takes part in are rugby, soccer and reading economic journals. Badges =JTS Faction Points= 98 Category:Classic Soldiers Category:Classic Humans Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Franceza_Web